Scarlet Katherine Haze
by BlackStarIsTheName
Summary: Lance and Kitty get in a fight and Shadow/Scarlet has a huge crush on Lance so what happens in the world of Scarlet Haze. WARNING LARGE SEXUAL CONTENT DONT LIKE DONT READ. Lance X OC


***disclaimer:** I do not own X men Evolution or anything else, but I wish I did.*****

I stood behind a large tree in the park watching the scene take place in front of me. Lance and Kitty were fighting again. I was never far behind when it happens. Lance kept trying to grab kitty's arm, but she kept phasing through his hand. Kitty was yelling at him I only caught a few words though "Idiot… never… I hate you… only if… Ah!" Kitty stomped off before anything could really get bad.

Lance sighed and fell on his ass. He pulled on the grass and yelled "I know you're watching Scarlet… just come out." I stepped from the shadows allowing Lance and anyone else watching to see me. Lance plucked at the grass on the ground and said "You are always there why wouldn't you be there now" I lowered my head and replied with "I'm sorry Lance"

"Why are you sorry Scar? You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"Yes I do, I invade in your personal space more than I should. It is unfair for you." I whispered. I wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Scar… look at me, please." I didn't look up at Lance, I knew he liked Kitty and I needed to just leave him alone. Lance came up behind me and rapped his arms around my waist. I shooed his arms off and started to the trees where the shadows subsided. "Shadow… Don't you dare leave!" I was already gone.

I stepped through the shadow realm and stepped through the shadows in my room at the institute. There was a light knock on the door after a few minutes and I yelled "Who is it?"

"Logan!"

"Go away!"

"Shadow let me come in!"

"That's not my name Logan."

"Fine, let me in Scarlet Katherine Haze."

"No! And it's just Scarlet!" Logan extended his claws and just trashed my door. He came in and saw my brown hair hanging lazily against my shoulders. Logan came over and poked my ribs. "Scar tell me what's up." I didn't answer his question. "Will you write it down?" I looked at him and shook my head yes.

I crossed the room and then pulled my notepad out of my dresser. Then I wrote the situation down. Logan didn't say anything just shook my shoulder in an encouraging way as if saying do what you think is right kid and left my room. I pulled myself off the bed and stripped off my tight black skinnies and my dark purple top and slipped on my silk black pajamas. I climbed into my long bed and flicked off the lights.

While I slept Lance somehow sneaked into my room and watched as I slept. I gasped my dream felt so real. I was thrusting my index finger in and out of my vagina. I moaned loudly as I hit my first climax. Lance stood on the other side of the room, but just couldn't watch from a distance any longer. He walked right up to my sleeping figure. He yanked the blanket off of me and what he saw would have pushed him over the edge if he hadn't half expected it.

Lance put his hand on his head and stepped back slightly. He breathed in and out. He made sure he was completely steady and leaned down in front of my womanhood. Lance stuck his tongue out and licked up some of my juices. The small movement made my body stir and I slowly began waking up.

Lance took two of his fingers and thrust them into my tight vagina. My eyes opened immediately. I saw Lance doing this and gasped. He looked into my eyes and settled with a small smile. "Lance w-w-what are you doing" He still had that small smile plastered to his lips. "Just a little experimenting Scar." I shuddered when he said my name.

Lance pulled his to fingers out and licked them of my juices. He came closer to me and climbed on my bed. The bed creaked after adding on the extra weight. He looked down at me. I smiled weakly and moved my hand to his zipper. I pulled it down, slid his pants down and put my hands in his boxers.

Lance groaned when he felt me grab his shaft and pump it lightly. He grabbed my hair and pulled me down onto his lips. He pushed his lips apart with his tongue and slipped it in. Our tongues battled for true dominance in the hot cavern of mouths that were clasped together. He one that battle, but throughout the whole time I made sure to keep working at his now hard member.

Lance let go of my hair as he shot his hot seed into my hand. He was now panting and laid his hands on my chest them traveled back to him. Lance's eyes were closed as he gently stroked himself. "Lance if we are going to go any farther it can't be now or here okay? I know you probably still like Kitty, but you're here so you have to think about the outcome of this all." He smiled softly and shook his head yes. Lance stood up grabbed his pants, put them on, kissed me and then climbed out the window and was gone.

The next day during P.E I was running on the track and some freak accident happened and I tripped. I hissed in pain as the teacher and some other students came over, Lance being one of them. The teacher asked if I was ok and I told him I was unable to walk, but I was fine. "Lance Alvers since you came all the way to see what's the matter you can take Ms. Haze to the nurse's office."

"'Kay I'll take her" Lance replied walking towards me. I gripped his arm pulling me up. He pulled me up and carried me bridal style down the path. "Was that really necessary Lance"

"No, but it was a nice gesture don't you think" I didn't answer his question; I just stared ahead. Instead of Lance walking us to the nurse's office he turned and came to his car. He placed me in the back seat of the jeep and jumped in the front. I didn't protest even though I know I should have.

We pulled up to an old trashy looking motel on the bad side of town. I glanced up at Lance as he picked me up out of the jeep again and carried me to the front of the motel. He put me down at his side and talked to the front desk lady. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep my balance. After paying for the night he picked me up again and dragged me up the steps.

When we got to the room Lance stuck the key card into the slot and the door creaked open slightly. He threw me on the bed and walked into the bathroom grabbing the towels and the little bottles of lotion etc. Lance walked right over to me and climbed on top of me. He gently pulled my shoe off my injured ankle and stripped off my sock. I moved slightly and whimpered in pain.

Lance squirted some of the lotion on his hand and gently massaged my ankle. I looked up into Lance's eyes. He met my gaze and he lowered his head placing his lips to mine. I didn't want this moment to end it was way too perfect. Lance grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. He then pulled off my gym shorts.

He looked over my curves and he gripped my breasts in his large warm hands. I gasped waiting for him to take off my bra. He grabbed the front of my bra and pulled out his pocket knife and cut right through it. He did the same with my lace panties. Lance ran the cold metal blade from the small vein on my neck to right above my vagina. I swallowed hard. "Scar do you trust me," he asked? I shivered lightly and shook my head yes.

With that Lance immediately flipped me over and let the sharp point of the blade run down my back leaving a slight trail of blood. He leaned down and licked up the long trail of fresh blood. I shivered at the feeling. I felt his hand that was not dragging the blade settle at my entrance; teasing me. Lance gently pulled the knife from my skin.

He looked into my lust clouded eyes. He smirked as he pushed two of his fingers into my tight entrance. I squirmed some as he push his fingers in then out then in then out of my tight area. Lance smiled at my face, he knew I loved this, but it was getting hard to resist. He hit my prostate and I hissed. "Lance get along with it!" Lance gave me a small smile and undid his pants. I shivered at the thought of what was coming. I was breathing heavy as he pushed his boxer shorts down.

My breaths became low and ragged as I saw how BIG he was. I gulped as he lined himself up with my entrance. Lance pushed into my vagina breaking my virgin barrier. Blood leaked from my vagina as he pushed deeper and deeper in. Lance leaned down brushing the tears from my eyes. I slowly got used to his hugeness and squirmed some telling him to move.

Lance grabbed my hands and thrust hard into my vagina. I screamed when he hit my prostate. "Oh shit Lance" I hissed as I hit my first climax. Lance pulled out immediately and thrust into my asshole. I couldn't get used to him in there. I squirmed as I felt tears spilling from my eyes. Lance thrust harder and harder, never slowing at all. I felt the knot in my stomach get bigger and bigger.

Right before I hit my second climax I felt something being thrust into my vagina as well. I figured it was a hairbrush. My second climax came soon after the brush was inserted to my vagina. I breathed heavily have my asshole clamp tightly around him making his seed spray deep within me. He pulled out of me and collapsed next to me.

I finally caught my breath and climbed down the bed so I was right about his dick. Lance's eyes shot open as I licked from his balls to his slit. I sucked on the very tip of him and fondled with his ball sack. He buck his hips up causing his dick to fill my mouth. I could feel him grow just while sucking him. I bob my head while humming adding a completely new affect. He let out loud groans of pleasure.

Lance grabbed me by the hair shoving as much of himself in my mouth as he could possibly fit. I felt my gag reflex kick in, but I didn't want to stop. He pulled me away and changed our positions. I was now allowed to suck and lick his dick, while he could lick my pussy.

I began my sucking and licking again. He brought his hands back to my entrance and stroked lightly so my entrance would pucker open slightly. I moaned loudly having my mind fog up, he had his face up against my entrance and pushed his tongue into my vagina. I grabbed the part of his shaft that didn't fit and pumped him hard. Both of us kept to our foreplay until we both climaxed.

I collapsed right on top of Lance and couldn't move. He pulled me up and pulled us both under the blankets. "Sleep tight Scar" He whispered kissing my forehead. I curled up against him and let the world of shadows take over my dreams, but I before I did I whispered "I love you Lance."

***A/N:** Okay so I loved writing this sorry if Lance's personality was a little off lol. You got to give me that I haven't even seen the show for like five months, but I came up with this awhile ago and now I wrote it. I hope you liked it. If you want it to be turned into a story I will.*****


End file.
